una mujer fuerte, valiente e independiente
by mars992
Summary: Hoy le diría Edward lo que siento por él. Soy una mujer valiente, independiente-casi- inteligente y decidida TH


Hoy sería el día. Todo estaba mi favor; mi horóscopo aseguraba suerte en el amor y solo me había tropezado tres veces. Todo un record. Hoy le diría a Edward lo que siento por él. Soy una mujer valiente, independiente, inteligente y decidida. Todo saldría fenomenal, solo llegaría y lo soltaría todo. Será pan comido ¿A quién engaño? Estoy totalmente asustada, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, quizás los mejor será dejar pasar unos días y prepararme psicológicamente…

-¡NO! Basta ya Isabella, iras allá y le dirás todo a mi hermano ¿Me entendiste?-

-¿Co-como?- trate de preguntarle a Alice, mi mejor amiga y hermana de Edward Cullen, el chico más perfecto en la faz de la tierra, con su hermoso pelo cobrizo, sus profundos ojos esmeraldas, piel tersa y cuerpo perfecto, todo en él es perfecto, además de ser también mi amor platónico y compañero en Biología y Castellano.

-¿Cómo lo supe? Fácil. No dejas de balbucear como loca, además de ser tu mejor amiga y conocerte perfectamente, así que coge tu lindo trasero y llévalo al dormitorio de mi hermano.

-Pero yo…-

-Tú nada. ¡Ve!- Y sacando fuerza de no sé donde -pues mi amiga es uno diez centímetros más baja que yo- me tomo por mi brazos y me saco de su cuarto para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarme con la nariz estampada en ella.

-¡Alice, abre esa maldi…!-

-¿Bella?_-_ Qué no sea él, que no sea él… repetí en mi fuero interno mientras giraba lentamente hacia la dirección de _esa _voz_._

- ¿S-si E-Edward?- _¡perfecto! Ahora pensara que eres una retrasada. _

_-_¿Estas bien?- pregunto serio, aunque su mirada reflejaba diversión y… ¿ternura?

-C-Claro- aclara mi garganta antes de seguir- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- dije mirando mis pies.

-Creo que eso es lo que estamos haciendo- respondió sonriendo. _¡Rayos! Y el premio para a la más estúpida es para…Isabella Swan_

-Me refiero en privado-

_Claro, ven, sígueme- Comenzó a caminar, mientras yo pensaba como decirle todo, tan perdida en mis pensamientos estaba que no note que habíamos llegado a su habitación hasta que choque contra su pecho cuando se giro para hablarme. Roja como un tomate murmure una disculpa mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarme de él.

_Dime- Respire profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

_Calma, tranquila, relájate. _

-B-bu-bueno Edward yo…yo quería-trague pesado- quería decirte que…bueno que yo…que tu-

- Bella, tranquila, respira-Me dijo tomando mis hombros y me sacudía delicadamente.

Respire, lo mejor sería decirle rápido. Sin anestesia. Como si fuese quitando una bandita, lo mejor era hacerlo de un solo golpe. 1,2, 2¾… 3

- Ed-es-da-ti-

-¿Qué? Lo siento pero no te entendí-

-Dije que-respire- estoy enamorada de ti-

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti- Lo sabía, no me corresponde.

.Lo entiendo, se que nunca podrías corresponderme y solo me deje llenar por las tonterías que me dijo Alice, pero no te preocupes solo haz como si no te fuese dicho nada-dije mientras trataba de retener mis lagrimas y salía corriendo al cuarto de Alice.

-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Ya soy tu cuñada? Sabía que mi hermano estaba loco por ti- fue lo primero que me dijo Alice. Yo no conteste nada y seguí en silencio mientras ella seguía parloteando hasta que noto mi estado de ánimo.

-¿Bella?- Me arrastro hasta la cama y me abrazo.

-Cuéntamelo todo-

-Yo tenía razón Alice-sollozo- él no siente nada por mi-sollozo- le dije que estaba enamorada de él- sollozo- y él solo dijo que también estaba enamorado de mi, así que yo le dije que…

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿El te dijo que también estaba enamorado de ti?-

- Si Alice, así yo- _Un momento ¿El me dijo que también estaba enamorado de mi, entonces que hago acá?_

Antes de que Alice pudiese decir nada más Salí corriendo y subí rápidamente las escaleras-sin tropezarme, algo raro. Lo sé- y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, abrirla de golpe y por ultimo lanzarme a sus brazos.

-¡Au! ¿Bella?... no le deje decir nada más y solo estampe mis labios contra los suyos.

Si, de ahora en adelante yo sería_ una mujer fuerte, valiente, independiente, inteligente y decidida. _Lo seria todo mientras él estuviera a mi lado.

**FIN**


End file.
